Generally, vehicle lamps are mainly classified into a head lamp installed at the front of a vehicle and a tail lamp installed at the rear of a vehicle. Generally, head lamps are mounted at both sides of the front of a vehicle to secure visibility of a driver in a traveling direction when the driver drives at night.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used as a light source of a recent vehicle lamp. Since a color temperature of a vehicle lamp using LEDs is approximately 5500 K, which is similar to that of sunlight, there is an advantage in minimizing fatigue of human eyes. In addition, since a vehicle lamp including LEDs is small, a degree of freedom of lamp design is high, and the lamp is also economical due to its semi-permanent lifetime.
Such LEDs are typically manufactured in a module form. In addition, the LED module is assembled with an LED heat sink module to suitably dissipate heat radiated from the LED. Generally, the LED heat sink module has a shape of a planar plate in which a plurality of cooling fins protrude from one side surface thereof In addition, the cooling fins are cooled in a convection manner by a fan disposed behind the lamp.
However, since the fan and a convection space have to be provided in such a cooling structure of a vehicle lamp, there are problems in that a spatial limitation is large in lamp design, and a weight and a manufacturing cost thereof increase.